


Explanations Owed

by navaan



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Drabble, Identity Porn, M/M, Magic, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-06 19:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15201524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: Tony wakes up married to Steve





	Explanations Owed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Katana4544](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/gifts).



He pushes himself up, feeling out of it. How did he get here? Hotel room sofa?

"I'm so sorry, Tony," someone says and he would know that voice anywhere. "We can get this annulled."

"Cap?"

His throat goes dry. The man is dressed in a tuxedo, looking gorgeous.

Steve shows him the ring. Tony has one of his own.

"We got married. We were hit by that spell... and... I knew what I wanted. You." Steve blushes.

Tony gapes. Steve loved him?

"What will Iron Man say?"

"Steve, there's something I need to tell you." 

He pulls his shirt open.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me for fic updates on [tumblr](https://navaanwrites.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/navaanwrites). The Steve/Tony drabbles I wrote for this exchange have a post on the tumblr [here](https://navaanwrites.tumblr.com/post/175967490004/stevetony-drabbles) in case you want to share it and also a page on my [Dreamwidth](https://navaan.dreamwidth.org/614458.html).


End file.
